The present invention relates to the discovery of a new and distinct cultivar of the ornamental flowering shrub Lagerstroemia indica x Lagerstroemia fauriei, commonly known as crapemyrtle, and hereafter referred to by the varietal denomination ‘DJ 06-14’, as herein described and illustrated.
The new crapemyrtle originated from open pollinated seed of a patented plant, ‘Chocolate Mocha’ Crapemyrtle (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,540). ‘DJ 06-14’ was selected from plants grown at a horticultural farm in Watkinsville, Ga. The seedlings were planted in containers and selections were made for plants based on the following criteria:                1.) Intermediate, upright growth habit        2.) Powdery mildew resistance        3.) Flower color and quality        4.) Deep purple foliage and stem color‘DJ 06-14’ was selected in September 2014.        
Asexual reproduction by traditional vegetative cuttings since 2014 at the Horticulture Farm in Watkinsville, Ga. has shown that the distinguishing characteristics of the new crapemyrtle variety, ‘DJ 06-14’ are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.